Beautiful People
by the-only-innocent
Summary: Sirius Black is a monster, that much is clear. So when Remus Lupin, a new student, comes to Hogwarts, Sirius and his partner James decide to destroy him. SiriusRemus, SiriusJames
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own the concept, don't sue me, you're wasting your time.

* * *

I'm baaaack!! My first full-length fic!! Yay!! happy dance It's a bit Dangerous Liaisons, actually quite a lot like Dangerous Liaisons. It's AU, therefore Remus is a new student, it's 6th year and Sirius and James don't know Remus. Sorry to overly sensitive Sirius fans, yes he's evil in this fic, no I don't hate him, I love him with all my heart, but he's capable of being very evil. In my opinion. Yes. In other news, the second part of Three Colours, (one of my other fics, plz read it), Red, will be up soon (if it isn't already), with the third part, Black, coming soon. Cheers all!!

* * *

Beautiful People. Chances are you've met one, or if not, you know of one, or perhaps, if you're lucky, you are one. Truly beautiful people are few and far between, but you will know one when you see them. They rule the world, they twist everything to suit them, they ruin lives. Why? Because they can. Because they have the god-given right to. That is what they were born to do, created to do. They wouldn't have been given the gifts to do it if they weren't meant to. Without beautiful people, the world would not run as it does. Humanity needs people to love, to put on a pedestal, to worship. Beautiful people fill the pedestals, the altars and ultimately, people's hearts. They are wanted, they are needed.  
  
Don't fall into the trap of believing a beautiful person is just beautiful. Though this is an essential part, it is not the only part needed. Too many of us have seen pretty girls and boys used, and destroyed. They are pretty looking, even beautiful but they lack what makes a beautiful person. The interior, the core. Beautiful people are rarely destroyed. It would be a lie to say that they are never destroyed, but it would also be lying to say that it is regularly done, still lying to say often. Beautiful people are very intelligent. They mightn't get the best marks at school, they might even fail, but they are socially smart.  
  
They know how people's minds work, which is all the more important if they are to manipulate them. They are witty, charming and charismatic, and always receive mountains of attention. Whoever is with them loves the attention that is in turn, heaped upon them also. They are proud, bordering upon arrogant, but they will play this down considerably, so as not to appear arrogant. Arrogance is never an appealing trait for anyone to have. Therefore, they are fabulous actors, which is possibly one of the most important qualities for a beautiful person to have. All of this, grouped with fabulous good looks, and a great knowledge of human behaviour means that they are virtually unstoppable.  
  
But how are they unstoppable? What do they do with these gifts? They destroy. Completely and utterly. You are only safe when they are getting what they want from you. Once that runs out, so has your safety. How do they destroy? Simple. They play on the most important, and most dangerous human emotion: love. Without love, beautiful people would have nothing to do. Mere mortals fall in love with their beauty, their charm, wit and charisma, their ability to say the right thing at exactly the right time, and the belief that the beautiful person loves them back. The beautiful person uses this emotion to get what the need: amusement, security, money. It works well for both sides, until the amusement or security runs out, in which case, the beautiful person crushes the mortal, like an insect under a shoe.  
  
Beautiful people work alone. You will never see a beautiful person working with another beautiful person. Both would be too proud, too arrogant, too self absorbed and this would essentially destroy the partnership. Though they do, sometimes work with other mortals (as we will see a little later) and this can work very well. This is possibly the only pure friendship or relationship the beautiful person will ever have. This is important to them, but then again, they can always do without friends. Beautiful people are not popular, but untouchable. They are so far above all the other mortals that the mortals both fear and love them. But they can't have them. No one ever really has a beautiful person. They just think they do.  
  
To give you an example of a beautiful person, we will use young Sirius Black. This 16-year-old boy has all the talents of a beautiful person, and has learnt how to harness them very well. He manipulated mortals as easily as they fell in love with him. Fabulous, dark good looks, coupled with an extraordinary acting talent (as good as any thespian) and an irresistible charm, he was the original temptation, the original sin. The entire student body (and some teachers) were in awe of him, so refined, yet so wild. He used this successfully to his advantage in many matters, not that he really needed it anyway. His family was rich, he was in no need of any security and he was amazingly gifted when it came to school work. What Sirius Black hated, though, was idleness. He absolutely despised being bored. So he and his best friend, James Potter, set out to seduce, manipulate and destroy the students, picking them off, like lions with straying antelope.  
  
Now it must be said, for the record, that James Potter wasn't a beautiful person. It would never of worked if he had been. While Sirius had beauty, James was blessed with the social intelligence that Sirius also had. He could pick the ones to ruin, tell Sirius, who in turn would set to work and when the goal was achieved, Sirius was rewarded. They were a great team. Where Sirius was the action, James was the cool foresight and tactician. Where Sirius was the manipulator, the lover, James was the harmless friend, who drained all the important information from the victim. And where Sirius was the monster, the devils advocate, who destroyed the victim, James was the innocent, idly standing by. Together they were unstoppable.

* * *

"I'm bored". Sirius Black, slumped in a chair at the table his best friend is working at, dark eyes wandering, dark hair falling over the hollowed cheek.  
  
"Really?" came the reply, from the boy at the desk, hunched over and scribbling quickly.  
  
"Yes. I am so bored I think I might kill someone".  
  
James looked up and laughed. "Go right ahead, that should be quite amusing".  
  
"No. Changed my mind. Let's go for a walk", Sirius' eager eyes stared at James.  
  
"I have to do this homework, I'll go later".  
  
A look of outrage coloured Sirius' face. "You mean to say school work is more important than me?"  
  
James looked up again. "Of course not love, but McGonnagal is going to castrate me and then give me three years detention if I don't get this done, which means fewer walks in the future".  
  
Scowl. "Stupid bitch". Bored silence. "Then find me something to do".  
  
James let out a heavy sigh. "Find yourself something to do".  
  
"You know I can't do that".  
  
"Oh Jesus". James slumped back in his chair and yawned hugely.  
  
Now Sirius was always lucky and James considered himself on the lucky side of the scale, but nothing could have prepared the two for this. That moment, as if by fate, the Portrait hole swung open and in walked Professor McGonnagal and a teenage boy. This immediately captured the attention of the two boys, not because of McGonnagal, the two boys had seen her hundreds of times before, but the teenage boy, neither of them had ever seen him. This was clearly because the boy was new and for the record, we will tell you that his name was Remus Lupin. Thick golden hair, framed a pretty face, with deep amber eyes and a thin mouth. He looked a little tired; the circles under his eyes were quite prominent. He glanced around quite shyly and nodded at everything McGonnagal said, then walked quickly up the stairs, to his dormitory. She promptly left, a quick glance at the boys, warning them against any trouble they may cause.  
  
The affect on the two boys was amazing. A cataclysmic change happened, right in that room. The air became thicker, more intoxicating, and James seemed to have forgotten he even had homework. Both stared at the staircase that the boy had gone up, eyes wide, deep in thought. Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"New meat", he said, not even able to contain the grin breaking onto his face.  
  
"You're evil", James said, but he couldn't contain his grin either. "You, you wouldn't".  
  
"What, you don't want me to?" Sirius said in mock surprise. "And here I was, thinking you loved it when I brought in the kill".  
  
"Oh I do, I do love", James replied, an amused look covering his face. "Can you do it?"  
  
"Seduce him? What do I look like? A monster?" Sirius asked in mock horror.  
  
"Yes, a perfectly beautiful monster, and I want you to seduce him", James said, eyes surveying Sirius' lithe form. "Make him love you".  
  
Eyes lazy and predatory, Sirius returned the gaze. "Your wish is my command", he said, voice low and smooth. "Any rules?"  
  
"No, no rules, it's always better without rules".  
  
"Yes master", Sirius replied, as his eyes travelled back to the staircase the boy had gone up, smirk still plastered to his face.  
  
"Oh Padfoot", James said, smirk covering his face as he looked at his beautiful friend. "I don't think you're going to be bored anymore".

* * *

Mwahahahaha! God I love them. Tell me if you think I'm evil for what I'm doing to poor Moony, or for what I'm doing to Sirius or James, if you love it, if you hate it, just tell me! In other words REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Hello readers, sorry this has taken so long, the inspiration just hasn't been there, but my apologies none the less. Enjoyed writing this chapter, don't know if I like it but what the hell. Thanks to all the reviewers for the feedback, which was all lovely. Now read my chapter and review, so I know if you like it or not. Cheers and good night.

* * *

Remus Lupin was not naïve. He was optimistic, had a general faith in humankind and an open heart, but he wasn't naïve. So when he found himself instantly drawn to the good-looking boy up the back of the classroom, he thought nothing bad could come of it. What he didn't know was that the beautiful creature he was looking at was plotting his down fall. And there would be no story if he knew. He would have stayed far, far away from the boy and never could have been heartbroken. But it was his general faith in human kind that prevented him from seeing the evil that sat in the boy's soul. All he saw was his beauty. And what beauty it was, too.  
  
The boy was stunningly beautiful, nonchalant and aloof. He radiated, what was it that he radiated? Something. Something good. And all the lesser mortals around him chattered among themselves as he, and his friend, another dark-haired boy, sat like kings watching over a feast. They had an unspoken, unmistakeable, unexplainable power over the all the others. Like that of the alpha-male lions over the rest of the pride. He'd seen that in Africa. The most beautiful, strongest and proudest lion ruled over the others, with an air of grace and danger that warned and amazed all the others. The two raven-haired boys were the proud lions, the alpha-males, and seemed so unaware of it, as the good-looking one leaned back in his chair with an elegance that cannot be learnt and spoke to his friend, a faint smile coming to his face. And the other, the messy-haired one, turned his body so he was facing the other and replied, also returning the smile.  
  
"Mr Lupin?"  
  
Shit. The two boys looked up and at him. Shit. Caught staring. He tore his eyes away from them and looked at Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Sorry Professor", he said, embarrassed.  
  
She pursed her thin lips and gave him a stern look and then one at the two boys, who were again lost in their own conversation. She looked back at him. "You need to read the first five chapters and be familiar with those, we've already covered them and you will need to know some of it for the exam. I have set some work for you here and I expect that you will have caught up in a fortnight. You seem a bright boy. Now take a seat and you can begin your work". She gave him what looked like the closest thing she could manage to a smile and the then turned back to her desk.  
  
Turning to the class for the first time, he looked for a place to sit. There was one at a table of girls who seemed to be fawning over a piece of paper and several at a table where two boys were setting fire to their quills. Remus couldn't help but pull a face. Stop being so bloody pedantic and just take a bloody seat, he scolded himself.  
  
But he was distracted, again, by a flash of white up the back of the classroom. The good-looking boy was laughing, displaying perfect white teeth and a devastating smile. So beautiful...  
  
"Do you want to sit here?"  
  
A voice snapped him out of his reverie. A blonde boy was smiling at him and offering him a seat at his table, which was filled with boys.  
  
"Thanks", Remus replied, taken aback by his kindness. A quick glance back at the good-looking boy and then at his host, as he took the available seat at the table, which coincidentally, was right in the good-looking boy's line of vision  
  
"You're new, right?" the blonde boy asked, leaning forward on the table.  
  
"Yeah", Remus said, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Gerald Montgomery", the boy offered Remus his hand and Remus shook it.  
  
"Remus Lupin", he said back, and smiled.  
  
The boy then gestured around the table. "Caius Firth", he said pointing to a boy with light brown hair that was flattened so close to his skull it was like a cap, "Jeremiah Lawson," he gestured at a black boy, with a big grin and dread locked hair, "But call him Jem", Gerald advised. "Leo Myron", he pointed at a boy who was doubled over in raucous laughter, with thick, matted dark hair, and "Angus Roth" a good-looking boy who had the deepest blue eyes and greatest melancholia Remus had ever seen.  
  
They all greeted him in their own ways, and if as one, turned to him. "So", Gerald asked, as he seemed to be the leader of the group. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Um, well, I'm British but I've been travelling around the world since I was four".  
  
"How come?" Jeremiah asked, looking at him with interest.  
  
"My parents are zoologists and I've been travelling around with them".  
  
"What about school?" Caius asked, in an American accent which had hints of British in it, like the American was dying out.  
  
"Uh, my parent kind of taught me themselves".  
  
"So you've never been to school in your life?" Leo asked, eyes wide, in what was either amazement or deep jealousy.  
  
"No", Remus replied.  
  
"Awesome", said Leo, who grinned at him, so wide that it displayed a gold tooth up the back of his mouth.  
  
"Ever been to America?" Caius asked, leaning on the table to get closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, a bit", Remus replied, a little overwhelmed with all the attention.  
  
Caius jabbed his finger into his own chest. "I lived in New Orleans till I was 12", he said proudly. And with that they all started talking at the same time.  
  
"I've never been out of Britain".  
  
"I've been to France, it's really cool over there".  
  
"I can't believe you've never been to school".  
  
Angus, who until now had been silent, spoke. "So you're dumb?"  
  
The whole table went quiet. "Sorry?" Remus asked.  
  
"You've never been to school so you must be dumb", Angus replied, staring at Remus with his cool eyes.  
  
"Uh, I..." Remus had no idea what to say. Luckily the others jumped to his defence.  
  
"Shut up Angus, who cares what you think".  
  
"Yeah Angus, don't be such a bastard".  
  
"Ignore him, he's being a little shit".  
  
"Never been to school!"  
  
Angus didn't seem to care. He just turned his cold eyes to the front where Professor McGonnagal was calling for quiet. "Thank you", she said. "We have a new student today, his name is Remus Lupin. Remus, please stand up". The other boys, minus Angus, gave him supportive smiles as he stood up, feeling very embarrassed.  
  
Was the dark-haired boy up the back looking at him? He must have been. The table of girls were still giggling, making him feel uneasy. Why did he care so much about the boy up the back? What was so special about him? Except that he was fabulously good-looking and radiated cool.  
  
He sat down again and started his work, but the dark-haired boy lingered in his mind. It was like having a stone in his shoe; it wouldn't go away. He couldn't concentrate at all on the mountains of work he had to do, with this boy in his mind. Had he even noticed that Remus existed? The room was silent; the two boys up the back couldn't have been talking. He just wanted to get a good look at the boy, to see if he really was as gorgeous as he had looked in the glances. Just one good look then a solid lesson of work, he decided.  
  
He turned around in his chair and pretended to be cracking his neck as he caught sight of the boy. He was indeed as beautiful as he had always looked, and he had his gaze set on a far corner of the room, deep in thought, quill poised. But as if by some sixth sense, he turned his eyes towards Remus and stared at him.  
  
The gaze between them couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but for Remus it felt like hours. He was shocked at being caught, again, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He sat, wide-eyed and staring at the boy, and the boy stared back, an unexplainable look on his beautiful face.  
  
Finally it all became too much. Remus tore his eyes away and back at his book, head spinning. He quickly glanced around the table to make sure that no one had seen the stare. All of them were engrossed in their work, except Leo who seemed to be reading a dirty book. As he pulled his eyes around to Angus, he saw that the boy was staring straight at him, a strangely threatening look colouring his face. Remus tore his eyes off Angus and picked up his quill, trying to think of Transfiguration rather than the dark-haired boy. And with a deep sigh, he picked up his quill and started to write.

* * *

Sirius nudged his best friend in the ribs, who groaned softly then punched him in the arm.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked irritably.  
  
Sirius smiled. "The one they call Remus Lupin", he said, the name washing over his lips as if he were savouring it.  
  
James also smiled at this. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He keeps looking at me. If I wasn't so used to it I'd be disturbed".  
  
James laughed softly. "You didn't even need to do anything and he's already falling for you".  
  
"I've already told you James, I'm too good at this".  
  
"I reckon you should make a move today".  
  
"Hmmm. I'll introduce myself, I won't ask him out though. He reminds me somewhat of a frightened wildebeest, and I don't want to frighten him off".  
  
James snorted softly. "And what part do you play in this African adventure? Ah yes, the hungry lion".  
  
Sirius grinned. "Damn straight".  
  
"No love, you're not very straight at all".  
  
"It's much more fun that way", he said softly, in a voice deepened by lust as he stared at his friend.  
  
James noticed and laughed. "Not now, my pretty, after you've stolen the ruby slippers".  
  
"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too", Sirius cackled softly.  
  
'I always told you to take up acting as a profession".  
  
Sirius took a mock bow. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
"Speaking of dogs", James said leaning closer. "How is Angus?"  
  
"Angus?" Sirius asked as if he'd never heard the name in his life. "Oh, right..."  
  
"Mr Black". Professor McGonnagal's voice interjected and killed the conversation.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Sirius asked calmly, keeping sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
"How many times have I told you to stop talking in class?"  
  
"Lots of times Professor".  
  
"Say you had to give me a conservative estimate, what number would you give?"  
  
"About a ten thousand Professor".  
  
"Correct, Black. So therefore, if you talk again in my class this week, I will give you a weeks worth of detention. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Professor".  
  
"Good, Black. Now get back on with your work before I make it a month's worth".  
  
Sirius Black leaned over his desk, dipped his quill in his inkpot and began to scribble furiously. He wasn't actually doing work, rather writing a letter to his best friend.  
  
_James,  
  
Piss off after class, I'm going to have a little chat with Mr Lupin.  
_  
As he blew on the note to dry the ink, he smiled softly. The fun was about to begin.

* * *

As the class emptied out of the classroom, Remus stopped by Professor McGonnagals desk. "Now Remus", she said, adjusting her glasses. "As Head of Gryfinndor house, I hope you will come to me if you have any problems. Any at all. If anything worries you, please come and see me."  
  
"Thank you Professor, I will", Remus said, smiled, readjusted the heavy stack of books in his arms and then walked out of the classroom, leaving the Professor to pray that Sirius Black would stay far, far away from the poor boy.  
  
When he got out into the deserted corridor, he uncomfortably checked his watch. Shit. He only had five minutes to reach Charms, and he had no idea where the hell that was. Walking quickly up the corridor with the stack of books in his arms, he didn't see the step down until he had fallen down it and onto the floor. Cursing his uncoordination and stupidity, he started to gather his things when a pair of black shoes appeared next to him. Remus stopped, and followed the shoes, up the legs, up to the torso to...  
  
The good-looking boy was staring down at him and before Remus could get over his shock and say something, the boy was helping to pick up the books which were strewn all over the floor. "How fascinating", he said as he paused on a book titled _Animagi though the Ages; A comprehensive history and course guide to becoming an animagi._ "Do you mind if I borrow it?"  
  
Remus was still recovering from the shock of seeing this creature up close. He was even better looking then than he'd ever seemed; the hair more glossy, the skin more smooth, the teeth more white. "Sure", he said, managing a smile.  
  
"Sirius Black", the boy said, staring at him with his deep, dark eyes. Remus had never seen a colour so dark, so exquisitely beautiful.  
  
"Remus Lupin", he said softly, still staring at Sirius, who broke the gaze.  
  
"I know", he said. "You're new".  
  
Remus wasn't sure what to say, even if he should say anything at all. It was a statement. He got uneasily to his feet, and faced Sirius, who was holding the books. As he passed them to Remus, Sirius' hand touched his arm, which sent reverberating shocks into him. The touch was so light and delicate and yet it had such an amazing response within him. "Thanks", Remus managed to say.  
  
"My pleasure", Sirius said, a slight smile lighting his face. "Anything else I can help with?"  
  
"Actually", Remus said, enormously thankful he asked. "I have no idea where my Charms classroom is."  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "You in advanced Charms?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"You almost found it yourself, it's just down here. Actually I'm going that way myself, I could show you if you like".  
  
Remus resisted the urge to say that there would be nothing in the world that he could like more than to be with him and smiled. "Thanks".  
  
Sirius' led him up a corridor towards the classroom. Remus became quite enthralled by the way he walked, so gracefully, yet so spasmodically at the same time.  
  
Sirius stopped outside a classroom and smiled at Remus, who also stopped. 'Here it is", he said, gesturing his head towards the door.  
  
"Thanks heaps", Remus said, wishing that Sirius Black was in his Charms class.  
  
"Well, I'll see you round". A quick grin and with that he was gone, taking his spasmodic elegance down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Remus turned to the door and walked into the classroom, where he was greeted with a strange silence. People were looking at him, and a strange whispering seemed to follow. He walked over to where Gerald, Leo and the rest were sitting, all of who stared at him.  
  
"What, have I grown an extra head?" Remus joked nervously.  
  
Leo broke the silence. "You were talking to Sirius Black".  
  
"So?" Remus said, trying to sound nonchalant and not to let the worry seep into his voice.  
  
"Sirius Black", Caius repeated, as if this explained it.  
  
"I don't get it", Remus said, confused.  
  
"Sirius Black is the most popular guy in school", Jem explained. "He doesn't talk to any of us".  
  
"Once he asked me to pick up his quill", Leo said, as if he was talking about a Quidditch hero or something.  
  
"Apart from that sort of thing, he'd never even know we existed. Actually he'd never even know that 95% of the student body existed. He's really popular, I don't think he's even all that close with the most popular 7th years", Gerald said.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Caius asked, eyes wide and all the rest of the boys crowded around.  
  
"I dropped my books and he picked them up for me, and he even borrowed one, and he introduced himself and helped me find this classroom. That's it", Remus replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The rest of them looked back, gobsmacked. "He must like you", Gerald said, nodding his head.  
  
The rest agreed, minus Angus, who was looking coldly out the window.  
  
"He must", Jem agreed. "Tell me is he that good-looking up close".  
  
"Better", Remus replied, to which he saw Angus flinch considerably and wring his hands on the chair.  
  
"Quiet class", Professor Flitwick said, and they all turned themselves to the front, the other boys still sneaking glances at Remus, who suddenly was feeling pretty good about himself. Sirius Black liked him, and that had to mean something.

* * *

"Sit down, Mr Black, you're late", Professor Gray called to the teenage boy who was taking a seat at the back of the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"What took you so long?" James asked him as he pulled the books out of his bag.  
  
"He dropped all his books, then I helped him find his Charms classroom", Sirius replied, pulling a face.  
  
"You know that that is one of the downsides to seducing people don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, that doesn't mean it doesn't still piss me off though".  
  
"How did it go with him?'  
  
"Great. He's in love with me already".  
  
"You're so arrogant, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, and so are you".  
  
James snorted. "Whatever Black".  
  
"At least I can come to terms with it".  
  
Shaking his head, James ducked his head down a little further.  
  
"Are you going to fuck him?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmmm", Sirius replied, a grin coming to his gorgeous face.  
  
"Trying to make me jealous?"  
  
"You don't want me", Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I do, I do, more than you'll ever know", James said lustfully.  
  
"Then why don't we skip lunch?" Sirius asked, grin spreading further.  
  
"Because I, unlike you, have self control, and you will be rewarded when you win the game".  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow. "I'll just have to move quickly then, won't I?"  
  
"Yes love, yes you will".

* * *

What do you guys think? Not sure meself. Let me know. Tell me about whether you like my OC's, if you like my portrayals of the characters, my plot, my writing whatever. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Hello people. I am back (finally) after a long spell of writers block and absolutely no inspiration. Then Cobalt Violet updated "Teachers Pet" and I started beating myself up about not writing this chapter, so now I finally have. Fresh off the press. So yes, oh, I also have another one shot called "Rhapsody", it's Sirius/James and I actually rather like it, oh well anyway. Read and Review. Hope you like it.

* * *

The day had risen, cold and bright. The sky was as clear as blue silk and the sun glistened like a diamond onto the dewy grass. It was indeed a beautiful day, Sirius Black decided as he sipped his coffee in the Great Hall while staring out the window. The other students were starting to enter the Hall, all bedraggled and yawning, while Sirius sat, elegantly and impeccably dressed at the Gyffindor table. Mornings had never bothered him, whereas they had always bothered his best friend, James Potter, who sauntered into the Hall yawning and ruffling his already very messy hair. He pulled up a seat next to Sirius. 

"I don't know how you can stomach that shit" James said through a yawn as he gestured at Sirius cup which was filled with black coffee.

Sirius frowned. "My father used to drink it with scotch" he said, peering into the cup.

James snorted. "Your father is a sadistic little shit, with severe problems, so why even bring him up?"

"Ok then."

"You seen Lupin?"

Sirius sipped more of his coffee, as James craned his head around to see if he was in the hall. "No. He's not up yet"

"How do you know?"

"No one from his dorm was up yet, and that means that he isn' up. It' a general rule".

James laughed. "And here I was thinking you were psychic or something".

"Maybe I am".

"Ok then, when Lupin comes down this morning will his hair be flattened or pushed up?"

Sip of coffee. A quick contemplation. "Pushed up".

"Ok that's a bet"

"How much?"

"10 galleons"

"Hey big spender"

"Don't be a smartarse now Black, do you or do you not want to make a bet?"

"I'll bet with you Potter, just to see the look on your little face when I win"

"Deal then" They shook hands.

Silence from Sirius as he sipped his coffee. "Hogsmeade weekend this weekend?"

"Really?"Sirius sounded very disinterested.

"So you could ask that _special someone"_

"A step ahead of you mate, I'm already going to ask him"

James smiled at his best friend. "You know you're smarter than you look"

"I know".

"You're also more evil".

"What do I look innocent or something?"

James studied him. "Not innocent, just...not threatening".

"Well that's highly useful isn't it?"

"Yes Sirius, yes it is".

* * *

Remus Lupin stared at himself in the mirror. You're not bad looking you know, he said to himself, you're actually quite handsome, in a pretty, golden sort of way. Not like Sirius, who'd give anyone a run for their money. He was like a Grecian god, all high cheekbones, muscular torso and curling hair. Except for his huge liquid dark eyes and pouting lips. Remus had seen the Greek sculptures when he was over there with his parents. The massive stone replicas of the gods, who were all the most beautiful and perfect men; their beautiful, classical faces and their muscular, lithe forms, but then their ridiculously small nether regions. Sirius was like one of them, except...except; he doubted Sirius genetalia was as small as that of the statues. Remus became overcome with laughter at the idea, Sirius with this incredibly small penis and...he began to choke with laughter, before he got hold of himself. What had become of him? A few days at a new school and he was imagining the size of the hottest guy's nether regions. Get a hold of yourself Lupin. 

He pulled on his shirt, and tie and then his sweater, making sure they were all neat and not creased. Then he grabbed a pot of styling gel and stared at his hair in the mirror. It was amazingly co-operative this morning; no bits sticking out, it all seemed to be in relative order. But how to do it this morning? Flattening it would be neater, but pushing it up would look more tousled, and hopefully sexier. Sexier? What the hell was he thinking? A week ago you wouldn't have cared less about whether you were sexy or not and now you've got it on the brain. Ever since that Sirius started to pay attention to you, he scorned himself, you've gone all weird. What's wrong with that? Another part of his brain asked: What's wrong with doing your hair so an incredibly hot guy will like you?

He tapped his fingers on the top of the pot thinking. Oh what the hell. He opened the pot, stuck his hand in and pulled out a glob of gel. With expert skill and precision, he started working it into his hair pushing it up, teasing it a little so it all sat in perfect harmony. When he had finished, he stared at his work of art. No bad, Remus, he said to himself nodding, not bad at all. Replacing the pot in his bag and pulling his bag onto his back. He breathed in. This is for you Black, and you'd better bloody like it.

* * *

"10 Galleons". 

James peered up at his best friend whose face was covered by a large smirk, and who had his hand stuck out right under his nose. Sirius had no tact.

"What the fuck are you talking about boy?"

The smirk didn't fade as he gestured in the direction of Remus, who had just entered the History of Magic classroom, and whose hair was pushed up.

"Fuck you Black, you are such a sore winner", he grumbled, getting out his wallet and handing Sirius the money, while Sirius continued smirking.

"I love you when you're pissed off Jamie", Sirius said in a high-pitched voice, grabbing James around the waist and kissing his forehead.

"Piss off, I don't like you and you know I hate that nickname".

"Somebody's shitty".

"Just get over it ok?"

"Poor Jamie's shitty".

James resisted the urge to smash Sirius' face in, right in front of the whole class and instead, turned serenely back to his friend and spoke.

"Do you want some help with this Remus shit?"

"Help? Do I need help? God, the boy'd castrate himself and pledge allegiance to the Communist party if I asked him to!"

"I mean, do you want me to do a bit of research for you?"

Sirius looked calculatingly at him. "Since when did you _want_ to help me with this business? I thought you liked the whole 'don't look at me I'm innocent' role".

"Because Sirius, I'm sick of waiting for you to make a move. You take too long".

"Ooh, Jamie's a bit impatient. And why would that be?"

"Because I want to fuck you".

"So fuck me".

"But then we're breaking the rules of the game, you see. That's part of the fun, the no sex-until-you-win part".

"The fasting before the feast".

"My point exactly".

Sirius sighed. "So when are you going to write this detailed report of the said Remus Lupin?".

"He's in my Care of Magical creatures class, and we have a free period next, so why don't I have a little chat with him?"

Sirius smiled. "You're more evil than I am, you know that?"

"Perhaps, but then again you never can tell".

Two boys turned back to the class, with their faces contorted by grins, for there was no doubt that things were about to bet interesting.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?" 

Remus peered up at the black haired boy, who looked at him. Sirius' friend. He sat up a little straighter in his chair and smiled. "If you want".

He glanced around, noticing that several other tables were empty and that this boy could have sat there, but for some reason one of the most popular boys in school would rather sit with him. It didn't make sense. But then not much was making sense these days.

"You're Remus, right?" the boy asked. His voice was calm and smooth, but not with the same resonation that Sirius' had. Dark, messy hair, bright, hazel eyes, chiselled cheekbones; he was reasonably good looking. But in comparison to Sirius, he was nothing.

"Yeah". Remus wasn't really sure what to say to this boy. What do people like that talk about anyway?

"I'm James", the boy said, sticking out his hand, and Remus shook it. "James Potter 


End file.
